


Once strangers...

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its was a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once strangers...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta reading!

If you had asked Merlin how he dreamed of meeting his future husband he would never have said in the bathroom of a gay bar. He would never have told you that he wished his beautiful love story to start with a stranger giving him a crappy blowjob because they were both too drunk to know what they were doing.

Sometimes, life is full of surprises, though.

And when Merlin told Gwen about that encounter the next day, he just talked about that drunk stranger.

When he saw him again in the same bare a few weeks later, he nudged Gwen, asking her to look at that handsome stranger.

A month later, the stranger had become Gwaine, the guy Merlin met in a bar.

From that moment, it was a steady progression. First, from Gwaine to my friend. Than it became Honey. One day, Merlin told Arthur, his best friend, that he couldn’t go out with him because he was spending the evening with his boyfriend.

A few weeks later, Gwaine called Merlin “My love” and it stayed like this.

A year and a half after their first encounter, Gwaine became Merlin’s fiancé. Merlin couldn’t help but repeat the word over and over. Till it was replaced again. “Husband”. Merlin loved the sound of that word more than any other one and he hoped, with all his heart, that it was the last one he would ever call Gwaine.


End file.
